John: montre le ciel à Karkat
by ReinBloo
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de toucher les étoiles ?


**Rien à dire, à part que c'est un John/Karkat**

**(X)**

"Egbert." Demanda Karkat en suivant John. "Que faisons-nous ici ?"

John se retourna et sourit à Karkat. "C'est un secret !" Il fit une pause et inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Enfin, nous arrivons dans une minute, donc je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance..."

John attrapa les mains de Karkat. Le troll protesta, en colère. "John qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu m'as emmené ici pour m'embrasser ou faire d'autres conneries de ce genre, je te jure que je te tue."

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. "Je ne suis pas homosexuel Karkat !"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, mais ça ne signifie pas que je te crois" Karkat se retourna pour observer leur environnement.

John chuchota. "Parfois je ne me crois pas non plus."

"Tu as dit quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers John.

"Pardon ? " Dit John, innocemment.

"Tu viens de marmonner quelque chose, c'était quoi ? Je ne faisait pas attention."

"Je n'ai rien dit." Dit-il en souriant. "Tu dois t'imaginer des choses."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Il scruta encore les alentours. "Il n'y a rien ici, c'est un terrain vague. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Je doute sincèrement que ce soit seulement pour me tenir la main."

"Je voulais te montrer quelque chose." Dévoila John, soudainement plus calme. "C'est vraiment bien, je pense que tu vas aimer. "

Karkat voulait en savoir plus, mais John avait fermé les yeux. "John ?" Il sentit les mains de John se resserrait sur les siennes. Le vent commença à s'agiter doucement autour des deux garçons, Karkat regarda autour de lui, un peu paniqué, "Egbert qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

John ouvrit les yeux. "Je vole." Le vent se leva, les entourant tous les deux, leurs pieds commencèrent à quitter le sol.

Karkat ferma les yeux. "John repose moi tout de suite, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Il se sentait s'élever dans les airs.

"Karkat." Dit John doucement. "Ça va être bien, croie moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, je le promets."

Karkat ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se concentra sur les yeux bleus profonds de John. Il n'osait pas regarder vers le bas. "Egbert s'il te plaît repose moi."

"Quoi ?" taquina John. "Tu as peur des hauteurs ou quoi ?" Karkat se mordit la lèvre et essaya d'éviter son regard. Les yeux de John s'élargir un peu et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, "Vraiment ?"

"Putain. Ouais." Karkat essaya de cacher son embarras, mais échoua.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis l'Héritier du Souffle tu te souviens ?" Le vent tourbillonna un peu plus fort comme pour souligner ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je suis dans mon élément ici, donc crois moi, ok ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr, comme si j'étais en sécurité. Tu vois des ailes dans mon dos ? Non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je dois être dans l'air ? Bordel. Un troll n'a rien à faire ici, alors met toi ça dans la tête et repo-" Il fut interrompu par John qui décida que l'ascension n'était pas assez rapide et qui les firent monté en flèche dans le ciel. "JOHN !" Il s'accrocha fermement à la chemise de l'adolescent, "oh merde, merde, merde" Il respirât profondément, "Ok, c'est bon, c'est super. On peut y aller maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas fait ce que j'avais à faire."

"Et c'est ?" Demanda Karkat avec hésitation.

John sourit encore plus largement, "Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais eu la chance de voler, n'est-ce pas ?" Karkat hocha la tête. "Eh bien, je voulais te montrer le ciel. "

Karkat regarda les yeux de John, ils semblaient pétiller de bonheur, Karkat pouvait dire qu'il était sincère. Le troll regarda autour de lui pour voir ce que John voulait dire. "P-putain." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, il pouvait voir les étoiles, elles semblaient très proches et ils étaient au-dessus de nuages à l'allure duveteuse. "C'est beau." Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel et la lumière qu'elles dégageaient jouer dans les cheveux de John.

John était ravi que Karkat apprécie la vue, "C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?" Karkat hocha la tête et fit à nouveau face au garçon, "Je me sentais tellement triste quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas eu la chance devoir le ciel. Je voulais juste partager ça avec toi."

Karkat se sentait calme et détendis son emprise sur la chemise de John. "M-merci, idiot."

"De rien, Karkat."

Ils flottaient désormais au-dessus des nuages en regardant les étoiles. Le regard de Karkat se promena sur la voute étoilé. C'était à couper le souffle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. John était juste à côté de lui. Karkat pensait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de rester en colère contre le garçon. _En fait, j'ai toujours trouvé difficile de me mettre en colère contre lui. Sa nature insouciante, ce sourire abruti, c'est comme s'il été l'opposé de tout ce que je suis. Et je ne peux rien y faire. _Le jeune troll avait renoncé depuis longtemps à poursuivre une relation de kismesis avec John, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à le détester. Au lieu de ça il éprouvait des sentiments de plus en plus rouges._ Mais ce garçon stupide, il ne l'a toujours compris. Pas un homosexuel, hein ? Merde_. Karkat attendait depuis longtemps le moment où il aurait l'occasion de lui dire. _Eh bien, il va bien falloir que je lui dise. "_John." Commença Karkat. Le garçon le regarda, "Je euh... eh bien..." Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. "Ah...Bordel."

John était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il a rapidement sentit ses lèvres capturées par celle de Karkat. Karkat l'embrassa doucement, ne souhaitant pas blesser l'enfant avec ses dents. John ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Son esprit chancela et il se sentait étourdi. _K-Karkat... m'embrasse ?_

Soudain, la douce brise qui tournait autour d'eux disparut et ils ont commencé à tomber. Karkat rompit le baiser, "John ?" il secoua le garçon doucement, "John ? Tu es là ?" La vitesse à laquelle ils tombaient augmenta. "Egbert, arrête tes conneries. Allez, John !" Karkat commença à paniquer. John semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Karkat avait déjà vu cet air sur son visage avant, c'était comme si l'esprit du garçon avait complètement disparu. "John fait le truc avec le vent !" Il secoua John avec un peu plus de force, "Ecoutes, je sais que tu n'es pas homosexuel ou autre chose, je suis désolé. Mais, s'il te plait, fait le truc avec le vent !" Le sol était dangereusement proche. "John fais le truc avec le vent ! Vite !" Des larmes rouges commencèrent à coulées de ses yeux "Tu as promis de ne pas me laisser tomber ! John ! Jo-" il sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Les mains de John trouvèrent celles de Karkat et les tenir fermement, le vent tourbillonna autour d'eux plus vite qu'auparavant.

Il finir par ralentir et se posèrent doucement sur le sol. John recula, rougissant, "Euh... je..."

"C'était quoi ce bordel, John ?" Demanda Karkat, à bout de souffle. "Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème." John pouvait voir que le Troll avait été secoué et effrayé. Des sillons rouges laissés par ses larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues.

"Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses !" Prétexta John, sur la défensive.

"Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu perdes le contrôle à cause de ça !"

"Je suis désolé, Karkat. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

" Ne le refais pas à nouveau, jamais." Il essaya de sembler sévère, mais sa voix ne lui était pas encore totalement revenue.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Karkat ."

"Je sais."

John regarda dans les yeux gris de Karkat. "Karkat, à propos de ce qui s'est passé là haut... tu as des sentiments pour moi ?"

" Oui, des sentiments rouges, en fait." Il admit. "Et toi ? Tu m'as embrassés aussi."

John regarda au loin puis Karkat à nouveau. "Tu sais quand je disais que je n'était pas homosexuel..."

" …C'était des conneries. "Termina Karkat à la place de John.

"Hé hé." John se mit à rire. "C'est ça." il sourit à Karkat. "Je suppose que je ne voulais pas l'admettre."

"Imbécile." Il tendit sa main pour la mettre sur le visage de John. "Tu ne vas pas avoir peur cette fois ?"

"N-non." John ferma les yeux, attendant le baiser de Karkat. Karkat embrassa à nouveau John, aussi précautionneusement que la dernière fois. Quand ils se séparèrent John vit Karkat devenir écarlate. Ils regardèrent à nouveau le ciel, les étoiles, main dans la main. "Alors, Karkat, tu aimes le ciel ? " John posa sa tête sur l'épaule du troll.

"Oui." Répondit-il, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de John. "Nous pourrons revenir une autre fois ?"

"Bien sûr, quand tu voudras."


End file.
